UN MAL SUEÑO
by Den Uzumaki
Summary: Un mal sueño puede tenerlo cualquiera


Un día malo lo puede tener cualquier en todo momento y en cada lugar así como un sueño malo pero quien de ustedes va a creer que el mismo Uchiha Sasuke tuviese esos días y sobre todas las cosas esos sueños locos que aún lo tiene trastorno y que jura que rebanara a Naruto por eso.

Vayamos dos días atrás, donde el mismo se refugiaba en una cueva de la tormenta solo se dormito un poco no quería bajar la guardia no podía…sin poder esforzarse se quedó dormido.

-sueños –

 _El mismo se despertó rápidamente al escuchar un sollozo agudo de una persona tomo su katana con un gruñido sobresaltando a la persona que descubrió que era una chica que a su parecer vestía como si fuera una loca salida del manicomio llevaba unos pantalones de varios colores desgastado unas botas y una camisa azul oscuro su cabello azabache con reflejos rosas lo tenía sujetos en una coleta alta y sus ojos negro lo miraban con una ingenuidad y precaución, no supo porque pero ella le pareció de cierta manera Kami le parecía familiar._

 _-hmp-_

 _Dijo con una sonrisa burlona al agarrar y apretar el mango de su espada, pero algo sintió a un lado dejándolo casi mudo no era algo que conociese pero hacia leve precion en su lado izquierdo de su cabeza._

 _-relájate basura- la vos femenina de su lado le saco de trance porque les parecías conocida_

 _Quiso reír de esa niñata atrevida pero un sonido rustico y animal lo saco de balance que paso miro al lado contrario de la pared de la roca y vio casi mudo el agujero que era eso que logro perforar así tan fácil una roca._

 _-que mierda hiciste- pregunto casi sin vos_

 _-hmp como dije basura relájate o el siguiente serás tu- aviso con demencia la chica se paró y camino delante de él, pudo observar con sorpresa la ropa de esa niñata primero ese short que apenas le cubría blanco, una camisa que apenas le cubría ¡LOS SENOS! PUTA MADRE que maldita era nunca en toda su vida vio una mujer desnuda pero estaba seguro que baje de esa apena vestimenta no traía nada._

 _-d-disculpe…hermana no le haga…daño- dijo la otra chica que parecía la más sensata._

 _-es una basura solo debe guiarnos-_

 _Si la otra chica le estaba hartando y mucho que puta se creía se levantó de un salto o como estaba no sabía si estaba sentado o parado encaro a la chica._

 _-MIRA PECHUGONA A MI NADIE ME ORDENA NADA-_

 _Si su vos salió casi como un rugido_

 _-COMO ME DIJISTE-_

 _Y la otra tambien le pego un grito casi como un animal enjaulado que se iba abalanzar a su víctima._

 _-APARTE DE PECHUGONA SORDA- si estaba cabreado pero todo el enojo se le fue al sentir como rozaba dos cosas extraña a cada lado de sus mejillas que era eso que tenía la loca más bien ahora que la miraba bien no solo era casi parecida a su familia, su rostros su cabello negro, sus ojos y ahora con sorpresa el sharingan de ella. ERAN UCHIHAS._

 _-ANDA VUELVE A INSULTARME PUTO DE MIERDA- el grito de guerra de la Uchiha definitivo_

 _-hermana….- dijo su hermana gemela ya que ambas eran como dos gotas de aguas Sasuke se puso analizar la situación algo que paso por alto desde el inicio miro de nuevo a ambas dándose cuenta de los detalles- mira, Uchiha-kun nosotras somos soldados y vinimos a cumplir una misión- soltó con una dulce sonrisa- me llamo Sasumi Uchiha- se presentó._

 _-Uchiha Sasuke….- es lo único que pudo decir claro aún estaba siendo amenazado por esa loca que cargaba unas cosas extrañas que jamás vio._

 _-necesitamos que nos guíes por favor-abogo Sasumi con tranquilidad intentando refrenar un poco la sed de sangre de su hermana gemela._

 _-ni muerto- pensó se mordió la lengua para no de decirle a viva vos- hmp a donde- sonríe como puede nunca lo hizo_

 _-hmp primero quiero que me lleve algún lugar- se lamio los labios esa chica._

 _-Yume- advirtió su hermana._

 _-y se puede saber a dónde- pregunto entre diente Sasuke_

 _-con el contenedor del kyubi- puso una mirada tan pervertida como si tuviese imaginando que tenía un orgasmo- quiero su pene- le dijo para completar su frases._

 _-QUUEEEEE-_

 _Si no solo Sasuke grito avergonzando, indignado y cabreado no podía creer lo que dijo esa chica tan así tan putamente liberal, por otro lado Sasumi estaba entre la espada y la pared no podía creer que su hermana jamás se enderece es que no había hombre que consiga satisfacer su puta comezón en su vagina._

 _-por cierto Sasuke-kun - dijo furiosa Sasumi con su hermana mandándole una advertencia de reojo – nosotras dos somos tu- sonríe forzada_

 _Ok si ahora Sasuke podía morir en paz o de un colapso nervioso no sabía que era lo primero que vendría casi se estaba meando o muriendo, o llorando que era lo que pasaba, primero la disparan, segundo que le sirva de guía, tercero que le quieren follar al DOBE AL DOBE y por último que son el._

 _-NOOOOOOOO-_

-fuera del sueño-

El Uchiha se levantó todo sudoroso, agitado casi muerto del miedo, MIEDO JODER Y LA PUTA CASI LE ESTA DANDO UN COLAPSO NERVIOSO eso más de lo que podía aguantar

-MALDITO DOBE-

Y espero que el grito haya llegado hasta oídos del rubio más escandaloso de Konoha


End file.
